Distraction
by memoriesofdarkness
Summary: Unable to go to office due to the rain, Levi Ackerman has to work from home. But how long can he concentrate on work when his husband is being a cute adorable distraction? Ereri/Riren. AU. Oneshot. Sequel to 'Rain Check'. Can be read as a stand-alone fic.


**A/N:** So, here it is! The much requested sequel to 'Rain Check'. Thank you guys for inspiring me to write this one! Ereri fluff is life XD

You can read this fic as a stand-alone, but I'd love it if you check out 'Rain Check' too! ^_^

I wanted to post this on Levi's birthday. But I was having writer's block and wasn't sure if I'll be able to finish in time. Well, it's 11:55 pm here. So it's still Levi's birthday!

Yay! I succeeded! XD

 **Summary:** Unable to go to office due to the rain, Levi Ackerman has to work from home. But how long can he concentrate on work when his husband is being a cute adorable distraction?

* * *

"Leeviiii…"

Levi Ackerman – CEO of _Ackerman's_ , currently one of the leading industrial corporations in the World – sighs for the umpteenth time hearing his husband whine in that sweetly seductive voice.

"Eren", he rubs his temple. "I _really_ need to finish this."

He adjusts the glasses that are threatening to slide off his nose and focuses on his laptop once more. Behind him, Eren Ackerman groans again. He can almost picture the brunette in his mind. Lying in their king sized bed clad in his tight-as-fuck boxers, showing off all the delicious muscles and dips. He can almost feel the man looking at him with those gorgeous aquamarine eyes and pouting.

"Levi come back here", he pleads. "'tis cold without you…"

The raven haired man is almost tempted to take the offer. But then, he remembers what happened two hours ago when he tried to work on his laptop with Eren beside him.

Hands here. Lips there.

Warm bodies pressing together.

Sneaky touches turning bold and lustful.

And of course, his work was easily forgotten.

But you see, Levi is not the type of person to laze off or take a break mid-work. He is a responsible man who takes his work seriously and is well aware of his duties as the head of a leading organization. So after two vigorous rounds of sex and another intense make-out, he called it a day and moved a safe distance away from his 'lovesick' husband.

He needs to finish his work soon. So he can return to his Eren and keep the man hostage in his arms. Without any disruption.

Outside the rain keeps sloshing down, blurring everything and drowning every other sound. It was much worse in the morning though. The sky had become enveloped in dark angry looking clouds and in no time, everyone in the streets was caught up in the storm. Once in a while the sky would light up, followed by a loud thunder. Even Levi had to return home from half-way to his office, drenched like a cat.

But now, the storm has died down and the sky seems a bit brighter. Eren looks outside. The rain is drizzling down steadily. Not too fast, not too slow. It feels soothing, the endless sound of thousands of raindrops falling though air and hitting the concrete. He turns his eyes to his husband sitting in the working desk with his back towards the brunette. A smile slowly forms on his lips as he takes in every single detail. The way his arms move when he uses the keyboard. The flexing of those luscious back muscles and the dips right above the waistband of his boxers as the man sits there shirtless, wearing his slacks unzipped. And must he say, they're _barely_ hanging on.

 _It's unfair_. He thinks. The way his husband is tempting him unconsciously and then pushing him away with excuses of work.

He stands up from the bed and walks to the floor length window that exposes the world to his eyes. He presses his cheek to the glass as his eyes try to trace a single drop of water and fail. He laughs at his own childishness.

The glass feels cold against his almost naked body and he shivers, but doesn't move from his spot nonetheless. The rain makes him feel lonely somehow. And he craves warmth. Not from the heater or from clothes. He craves the warmth of another body. A specific body, to be honest. He closes his eyes and imagines lean and pale arms encircling him. A strong and muscular chest pressing against his back. Raven hair tickling his nape and soft lips setting his skin on fire. He hums in contentment.

It's funny. Just a couple of hours ago, his body was prickling with desire as his husband rammed into him with all his might and then made him ride the other just as intensely. _Harder. Faster. Yes, yes. That's it Levi! Ahh… yesss!_ He blushes as he recalls the way his voice went out of control and he kept egging his husband on.

And now, here he is. Watching the rain and feeling an undeniable need to cuddle his lover. To have the man all over him and just… be there. To be showered with soft touches and languid kisses. And whispers of 'I love you's.

Overwhelming emotion of love and adoration bubbles up in his heart and spreads through his veins like warm liquid, threatening to spill out and devour him. He smiles to himself and opens his eyes, watching his lover silently.

Longingly.

"I love you Levi…" he whispers. But it gets lost in the pitter patter of the never-ending rainfall.

He doesn't mind.

* * *

The room is unusually quiet.

Levi looks up from his laptop with a frown when he senses there's been no sound coming from his lover for quite a while. Has Eren fallen asleep? His house is dead silent like this on only two occasions.

One, when the brunette is not home.

And two, when he's asleep.

And as much as Levi shows his displeasure at Eren's ability to beat the shit out of any kind of serenity with his obnoxiously loud way of doing… _everything_ , they both know he secretly adores it. Yes, he loves the way Eren's laughter rings like a thousand chimes and lights up his otherwise mundane life. He loves how this man – totally opposite of him in nature – brightens his days and sparks desire in his heart. He relishes in the warmth Eren Jaeger ( _Ackerman_ , he corrects himself) radiates ceaselessly. He feeds off it.

 _You're such a sap, Levi._ He grimaces.

He turns his swivel chair around to check up on his lover, but only manages to move his gaze so far till he's struck with the view in front of his window. The sight knocks his breath off and he's proud of his self-control as he manages to keep himself from opening his mouth wide. Although the same can't be said for his eyes. Those silver blue orbs trail up and down the slender form of his husband, devouring the way that flawless body leans against the glass. One leg slightly bent so his knee touches the frame, both hands on either side of his face and left cheek pressed up against the cold crystal. He hungrily watches the goosebumps rising on the smooth olive skin and the rhythmic appearance and disappearance of condensation on the window where his warm breath hits.

If it was any other time, Levi wouldn't have hesitated a second before walking up to his lover and claiming him right then and there, raw and passionate and exposed for the whole world to see. But now, as his eyes get locked with those of the brunette's, all thoughts of lewdness and indecency flies right out of his mind. He looks into ocean green and those eyes are just so open and vulnerable and _so full of love…_ and he feels himself getting _lost, lost, lost_ in the depth of those eyes.

And amidst all this, while Levi is drowning and surfacing and drowning again and desperately trying to hold onto some semblance of rationality, Eren fucking Jaeger has the gall to smile like a fucking angel!

 _He's a devil,_ he thinks. _A pure devil who's come to torment me in every possible way._

They keep staring at each other, enchanted and enamored. Too lost in the whirlpool of emotion within their hearts to care about anything else. Words dance around both their lips, waiting to escape. But none of them makes a sound, as if breaking the tranquility might break the enchantment too.

The softest of moans escape the brunette's lips, almost inaudible over the constant downpour. Levi sees it more than he hears it. He sees it in the way Eren's eyes close for a brief moment. The way those plump lips part ever so slightly. He watches and watches until every single shred of his skin is blazing with need.

What surprises him is that this isn't the carnal need he usually feels. No, it's… deeper, stronger. The need to cut himself open and pull the other within. To possess him completely, in a way no other being is capable of.

What he feels right now – it can only be described as the rawest form of passion for his lover.

"You shitty little brat…"

Crude and disgraceful words spoken with intimacy and fondness. The usually calm and controlled voice sounding strained and breathless. Eren loves it. Loves how he can influence this gorgeous and indifferent man to this extent. How the constant poker face twists into pleasure when they're joined together. How it shines with happiness and those delectable lips turn just a bit upward whenever he's with him.

And he loves it most when he can make the cold and insensitive Levi Ackerman's heart beat so fast he doesn't know what to do.

He presses his palms against the glass for leverage and pushes backward to distance himself from the window, never taking his eyes off the other. He gives a pleased hum when his raven haired partner visibly gulps. Years before, in the first few months of his relationship with Levi, he used to be so insecure and self-conscious about his own body. He remembers how he'd always turn off the light before their love making and discreetly try to hide himself whenever he changed in front of the other.

It was Levi who broke through that shell. Levi who understood his self-doubt without ever asking and showered him with love and praises until he felt like his heart would burst. Who lured away every last bit of his inferiority complex and made him feel proud of his own skin. Now he isn't afraid to show himself anymore. Because he knows – no matter the outlook, Levi will love him all the same.

He takes a step forward.

"Your shitty little brat…" he grins.

* * *

There are very few things that can catch the interest of Levi Ackerman. Being a successful business tycoon at such a young age, he's had his fair share of experiences in life. So when I say he's too awestruck to even blink, that's something!

And the cause of this rare incident – his gorgeous and breathtakingly beautiful husband.

Eren Ackerman walks gracefully towards him, and all he can do is stare speechlessly as his eyes remain trapped in aquamarine. When the brunette comes close enough, he is finally able to inhale the familiar scent of his lover. Warm and vibrant like the sun, yet soft and soothing like the first snowfall. Something that calms his nerves and makes his heart go wild at the same time.

He shivers when his green eyed angel slowly climbs onto his lap, encircling his neck and wrapping both legs around his waist. The places where their bare skins touch feel like they're on fire, yet he leans into the sweet burn more and more. He loves it. Welcomes it. The brunette nuzzles into his chest, searching for a suitable spot, and sighs in contentment when he finds it.

Levi smiles fondly.

He turns back to his desk, with Eren wrapped around him like a Koala. An amused smirk finds its way to his lips which soon gives way to an affectionate kiss over the mop of brown hair. Strong alabaster arms wrap themselves around the tan figure.

Another moan is heard.

"Levi..." Eren sounds breathless and it drives him crazy.

"Yeah", he tries so hard to keep his own voice steady. But all his efforts crumble the moment his lover rubs his nose against his neck, right below the undercut where he's most sensitive.

"Fuck!" he mutters. His voice shakes despite his attempts to control it.

A few moments later, he hears Eren chuckle softly and realizes his eyes have closed on their own. And his breathing is ragged.

 _Fuck!_

This is probably the only place in the whole world where he doesn't mind losing control. But that doesn't mean he'll let his lover have his way so easily.

As punishment, he lets his fingers slide down the others back and past the waistband of his boxers and _squeezes_.

The resulting whine proves his punishment has been thoroughly received.

And enjoyed.

Eren's fingers slowly trail up the ivory skin and start massaging the undercut in soothing circles, smiling when he feels Levi's body going lax against him. He loves the fact that Levi – a man who's always on guard around everyone – has finally become able to let Eren inside his walls and lean on him for comfort without any hesitation.

It wasn't easy. Coaxing Levi out of his protective shell. But Eren never gave up. He stood by the man silently and waited till Levi was ready to fully accept him. And in the end, his will and devotion won. He wormed his way into the depths of Levi Ackerman's heart. It's still hard sometimes for the older male to bare all of himself to someone else. But Eren knows that he tries.

And so he treasures these moments when the raven shows it.

"Levi…" he lets the name roll off his lips, knowing it'll surely bring Levi's attention back to him.

"Yes love."

Gosh! Eren loves it when his husband talks to him so tenderly. "Pay attention to me", he pouts.

Levi chuckles, rubbing his thumb over the brunette's lower lip. "I am."

Eren brings himself closer to whisper in the raven's ear.

"More…"

* * *

Petra Ral bites her nails nervously as she waits for her boss to send her confirmation of the documents she sent him an hour ago. She sits on her chair eyeing the laptop like it's a poisonous insect, and continues to tap her knuckles against the desk.

 _I must have made some big mistake!_ She panics. _That's why he hasn't contacted yet!_

"Shit! Shit! I'm gonna get fired!"

"Calm down Petra", Mike says from his desk. "He won't fire you."

"But… but…" she looks ready to cry. "I sent him the documents he requested and he was supposed to let me know if they are okay. And I swear I've checked them thoroughly, four times even! The data should be correct. I hope there's no mistake in my calculation. And he should've confirmed by now and yet–"

"Petra! Petra!" Mike stands up and walks over to her desk. "Relax. Here, drink." He hands her a glass of water.

She mutters a quiet 'thank you' and gulps it down in one go.

"Why not give him a call and ask?"

Her eyes widen in fear. "He'll get angry!"

"What? No, he won't", Mike assures her. "And you're calling due to work. It's his responsibility to assist his subordinates."

She still looks unsure. "Okay…"

He gives her a thumb's up. "Good luck!"

She picks up her cellphone from the desk and goes through the contact list to find her boss's number. Her fingers hover over the call symbol as she takes a long breath, then closes her eyes and presses down.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Her heartbeat picks up as she waits for her boss to receive the call. After several rings, she starts hoping maybe the man won't pick up.

 _I did my job! I'm not calling another time!_

Her hopes are crushed when the ringing stops midway and indistinct noises are heard from the other side.

"Sir?" she speaks nervously.

"Who is it?" comes the voice of her boss.

Wait, why does he sound out of breath?

"It's Petra, sir." She says politely. "I was–" she's cut off by a loud screeching noise and _is that a whine she just heard?_

"Sir…?"

Levi comes back in line. "Yes, Petra. Wait… a second!"

She hears muffles noises, like someone laughing. Then the sound becomes clear as if his boss was covering the phone with his hand and now the hand's gone. She hears a quiet _"Fuck…"_ and then _"Eren!"_ followed by loud smacking noises.

What is going on?!

"Sir, are you alright?" she asks, louder this time.

"Fuck!" she hears another curse. Then there's that loud screech again. "Petra!" her boss sounds like he's just run a mile. "Is there an emergency?"

"W-Well… no! No, s-sir…", she splutters. "I just called to–"

"Then don't fucking interrupt me when I'm in the middle of making love to my husband!"

She sits stunned, too shocked to even move a muscle. The phone still pressed against her ear.

 _What the hell just happened?!_

She barely registers when another voice floats in through the receiver.

"H-Hey Petra!"

It's a voice she knows too well. She's heard it so many times in the office, due to the owner of the voice being a constant and unmistakable presence whenever he's here.

Eren Ackerman, her boss's spouse.

"Sorry about that", his cheery voice brings her back to the present.

"N-No, no!" she says hurriedly. "I'm sorry for calling at such an inconvenient time."

She blushes recalling the sounds she's just heard over the phone.

There's an amused chuckle. "You couldn't have kno– Ah! Leviiii!"

Muffled noises.

Rustling of sheets.

A broken whimper.

And then –

"The documents are alright. I'll discuss the rest with you tomorrow. And you owe my husband a favor!"

The line is cut.

She looks at her phone and smiles to herself.

"Have a nice day, sir."

* * *

"There, I did my job. Happy now?" a growl rips through Levi's voice as he leans down and attacks his lover's neck hungrily.

"Yeah…" Eren pulls him closer. "You look so hot when you're working, you know. Makes me wanna do things to you…"

"What things?" he pulls his mouth up to the brunette's lips and sucks.

"Ahh… so… so many t-things…"

"Yeah? Show me..."

Outside the downpour continues.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading ^_^

Let me know what you think and Merry Christmas to everyone! XD


End file.
